The Jealous Dog
by hispanicinuyashalover
Summary: Inuyasha noticed a new scent on Kagome and he wanted to know what was it. He had to found out as soon as possible what that horrible stench was as soon as possible!


It was a beautiful morning at the Higurashi household and the sun was shining its rays inside the home. Higurashi Kagome, a sixteen-year-old middle school student struggling to manage life as a student trying to graduate and a Feudal Era priestess. Yes, the Feudal Era! Kagome's well has the ability to time travel back in time which only she and Inuyasha can only use. Kagome got out of bed, she made her bed, and she went to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen, Mama Higurashi was cooking breakfast for the family and she had five bento boxes lined up.

"What are you doing with these bento boxes mama?" The son with black hair asked as he sat down at the table.

"I'm cooking breakfast for Kagome's friends in the feudal era since they can only eat but so much because of the variety off food they have in their era." Mama replied smiling.

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"You're in a good mood." Grandpa said.

Kagome ignored him as always.

"Kagome, I have made bento boxes for Inuyasha and the others and I got more ninja food for you to take as well." Mama said smiling.

"Thank you, mama." Kagome said smiling. "You didn't have to do that."

Mama served the family breakfast and they all ate together.

"Is he sleeping Sota?" Kagome asked.

"He's sleeping in my room." Sota replied. "I'll let him out when you leave."

"Thank you, Sota." Kagome said.

Kagome finished eating so she washed her dishes, and she packed her famous yellow back pack with the bento boxes and the ninja food.

"Good bye everyone!" Kagome said. "I'll see you later tonight. Thank you again, mama."

Kagome ran out of the house and she jumped into the well to go to the feudal era.

"Do you think Inuyasha will be jealous?" Sota asked.

"Jealous of what?" Grandpa replied confused.

"Never mind gramps." Sota replied as mama laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was sitting at his favorite tree sulking because was taking "forever: to get back.

"Where in the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha thought. "She knows we need to hunt for the sacred jewel shards and kill Naraku."

Inuyasha's nose smelled Kagome's scent and he noticed a new scent on her which he didn't like one bit about it.

"About time the wench came back." Inuyasha thought as he went to Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the well, Kagome gently put down the monstrous yellow bag and she climbed out of the well on her own. She was truly thankful that Inuyasha had built her a ladder to climb out of it like she did on her time because it got difficult to climb out of it. Inuyasha arrived at the well and Kagome was smiling.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling.

"Keh! What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. "It's about time you brought ninja food. I've been wanting it for a while."

"A hello would be nice Inuyasha." Kagome said annoyed.

"What's that scent on you?" Inuaysha asked disgusted. "it smells like that disgusting mangy wolf cub."

Kagome huffed and she grabbed her bag.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said pissed off.

Inuyasha slammed to the ground and Kagome headed to Kaede's hut.

"You're such a jerk, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked away.

"She's going to pay for this." Inuyasha thought. "I need to find out what's that nasty stench she has on. I don't like it."

Inuyasha got up from the ground and he walked to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha went inside and he saw everyone with a bento box. He sat down and Kagome gave him his bento box so he started eating.

"Kagome, your mother's cooking is amazing." Sango said smiling.

Miroku and Kaede agreed.

"She cooks so delicious." Kagome said. "I wish I can cook like her."

"I love your cooking Kagome." Inuyasha thought.

Shippo hits Inuyasha's ear so he growled at him.

"What was that for you little runt?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I didn't do anything to do her now stay out it runt." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha punch Shippo on the head and he began to fake cry.

"Kagome, Inuyasha hit me." Shipping whined.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said annoyed.

Inuyasha's face became alarmed and Kaede noticed what was going on.

"Keh, I'm out of here." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha scarfed down the rest of the food and he left the hut.

"Chid, can't ye see what's going on here?" Kaede asked.

"What do you mean, Kaede?" Kagome asked confused.

"Inuyasha is only trying to discipline Shippo. What happens between Inuyasha and ye are not his concerns." Kaede replied. "He's truly a child and adult matters are not his concerns."

Kagome stayed quiet.

"He's also using your power of the beads to his advantage." Kaede said. "Shippo is a full-fledged demon and he can tolerate the pain from Inuyasha's blows."

"you're right, Kaede." Kagome said disappointed in herself.

"I need to go apologize to Inuyasha as soon as possible." Kagome thought.

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome said.

"Ye are welcome, child." Kaede said.

"Shippo, I'll deal with you later." Kagome said.

"Stupid Inuyasha." Shippo whispered.

"Bite your tongue." Kagome said. "It's your fault you're in this mess. Not his."

Kagome left the hut and she went to look for Inuyasha as the others finished their food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked towards the well and she didn't feel Inuyasha's aura.

"Oh Inuyasha, please come back to me." Kagome said.

Kagome heard a whooshing sound in the air so she looked up and tears were forming in her eyes since Kikyo's soul collectors were in the area.

"He won't come back to me now since Kikyo is now in the area. I don't blame him since I've treated him horribly." Kagome said as her tears fell. "I'm surprised he hasn't told Kikyo to be his jewel shard detector to get rid of me."

More tears began to fall and she balanced herself with the rim of the well.

"Who am I kidding?" Kagome asked as she dried her tears. "I will never be good enough for him and he will always love Kikyo. She will always be better than me."

She put her knee on the edge of the well and a tear fell on her knee.

"I will always love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Even if you don't feel the same way as I do. I truly desire your happiness."

Kagome jumped in the well without noticing a certain half demon was watching her and listening in.

"Kagome." Inuyasha thought.

"Go to her!" Inuyasha's inner demon yelled.

"But… Kikyo." Inuyasha thought.

"You're an idiot if you think that clay doll can replace Kagome." Inuyasha's inner demon yelled pissed. "She doesn't belong in this world pup."

Inuyasha sighed in confusion.

"Idiotic fool!" Inuyasha's inner demon said. "Your human side and your emotion are not letting you see clearly. Go with Kikyo if you want to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the hut, the gang finished with their bento boxes and they saw soul collectors.

"I bet Inuyasha went to go see Kikyo." Shippo said.

The others stayed quiet.

Shippo took out his crayons and he colored quietly as he sulked.

"Just like Inuyasha." The others thought as they sipped their tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Kagome's era, Kagome went into the kitchen and there was no one home. She noticed something on the table and it was a note from her mother.

 _Dear Kagome:_

 _We went grocery shopping and we're going to get some supplies. Will be back before supper time. There's a lunch in the fridge just in case you get hungry._

 _Love,_

 _Mama_

"I have some time alone." Kagome thought.

Kagome heard a small bark and she smiled.

"Yusha, hey boy!" Kagome said smiling.

Yusha was a puppy with white fur and blue eyes that was just adopted by the Higurashi family since Buyo passed on. They knew that Yusha couldn't replace him but having him helped to alleviate the pain.

"I've missed you." Kagome said smiling as she went up to her room.

Yusha barked and wagged his tail. Kagome got to her room so she got on the bed with Yusha and Yusha rested on her stomach.

"You know Yusha. I think Inuyasha is better off without me so I won't be a burden to him or the others and he doesn't have to waste his time saving me." Kagome said with watery eyes. "Kikyo can defend herself without Inuyasha's help and she can use her spiritual powers effectively. I still need more training."

Kagome let her tears flow even more so Yusha licked them dry.

"Yusha, calm down boy!" Kagome said giggling. "That tickles!"

Yusha finished licking Kagome's tears and he started to growl.

"What's wrong Yusha?" Kagome asked as he jumped off her lap.

Kagome heard a louder and manlier growl so she looked outside the window.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said shocked.

"He didn't go after Kikyo after all." Kagome thought shocked. "But why?"

"So this is the disgusting scent I've been smelling on you." Inuyasha said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"This is Yusha, our new puppy." Kagome said smiling.

"Keh." Inuyasha said.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

"We need to talk in private." Inuyasha replied. "In private and without the dog."

Yusha barked at Inuyasha so he did the same thing to him and Kagome was a little surprised. He is part dog. Yusha left the room so Inuyasha went behind him and locked the door so Yusha couldn't interrupt.

"Kagome, you know it's really hard for me to talk about anything so please be patient with me." Inuyasha said. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I've been treating so badly and it has been truly unfair of me. I can't believe that someone from the outside had to tell me how poorly I've been treating my best friend and the person I love." Kagome said.

The couple realized what Kagome said so they both blushed as Kagome turned around.

"I just confessed my love to Inuyasha!" Kagome thought. "I'm such an idiot!"

Inuyasha turned Kagome around and she was still blushing and so was he. Their lips were getting closer and they began to kiss passionately. They began to have the battle of the tongues and they were both fighting for dominance which of course Inuyasha was winning. They were both hungry for each; however, they needed some air so they parted their kiss.

"Kagome, I will love you and protect your forever and because of you I know what true love is. Because of you, I learned how to smile. Because of you, I learned how to make friends and learned how to trust those friends." Inuyasha said. "But most importantly I learned."

Inuyasha paused.

"What Inuyasha? "Kagome asked.

"I learned that I did belong somewhere in this world." Inuyasha said. "I belong with you with my Kagome."

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome said with watery happy tears.

Inuyasha and Kagome began to kiss each other again with the same passion and Inuyasha began to gently place Kagome on her bed.

"Inuyasha, I've never been with a man." Kagome said.

"I know Kagome." Inuyasha said. "It will be my first time as well."

Inuyasha and Kagome began to take off each other's clothes with nervous and shaky hands and Inuyasha noticed that his demon was surfacing. Inuyasha backed up a little and Kagome noticed why.

"I can't do this Kagome." Inuyasha said worried. "I might hurt you."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a comforting smile and she cupped his face.

"Inuyasha, do not be afraid of who you are. I've never been afraid of who you are. You've not hurt me in the past and you will not hurt me in the future." Kagome said with a tender smile. "Trust your instincts as I trust you."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead and he let his inner demon guide him. To his surprise, he had most of the control anyways, and he went to Kagome.

"She's the perfect mate." Inuyasha's inner demon said.

"I agree." Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha bent Kagome's legs and he began to lick on Kagome's fleshy folds.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned in approval.

Inuyasha continued to lick on Kagome's folds as his digit stimulated her fleshy pearl and she moaned even louder. Inuyasha stopped for a swift second to bite off two of his claws and he entered Kagome's core. He began to go in and out of Kagome's core as he suckled on her fleshly pearl.

"Oh my… Inuyasha." Kagome moaned very loudly.

Kagome came inside of Inuyasha's mouth and he cleaned her all up.

"Your taste is divine Kagome." Inuyasha said in his raspy voice.

Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha flipped Kagome and she was on all fours. Inuyasha began to wet the tip of his member inside of Kagome's juices and he entered slowly. He started to rock back and forth and he had a rhythm going until he broke Kagome's maiden barrier. Kagome winced in pain so he stopped.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "It's normal."

"But…" Inuyasha said as he smelled a hint of blood.

"It's normal Inuyasha." Kagome moaned. "Keep going."

Inuyasha listened to his bitch and he continued to please her. Inuyasha continued to thrust inside of Kagome and they were both enjoying themselves. Inuayasha's longer claws dug into Kagome's flesh and it intensified the pleasure. Without them noticing, Inuyasha's demonic aura and Kagome's spiritual aura were calling out to each other and they fused with each other in a flash of light. Inuyasha was about to come with Kagome so Inuyasha bit Kagome's shoulder as they both came. Inuyasha licked on Kagome's bite mark and it began to heal.

"What was that light about?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha slid out.

"If I'm not mistaken, Myoga told me that can be our aura merging." Inuyasha replied as his markings faded away. "you're going to have my lifespan."

Kagome squealed in happiness which made Inuyasha's ears flattened because of his sensitive hearing.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling. "That makes me so happy."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course." Kagome replied. "I can't live without you."

"That's good to know." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Let's go take a shower." Kagome said. "A warm shower."

The couple got out of the bed and they went to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The family arrived and Sota was looking Yusha to play him. Mama went upstairs into Kagome's room to check up on her and she opened the door. She smiled at the adorable sight. Inuyasha was on the bed, Kagome rested on his chest while Yusha rested on his stomach. She closed the door and she went downstairs.

"I found Yusha." Mama said smiling. "I found him sleeping with Kagome and Inuyasha."

"First Inuyasha and now Yusha." Sota whined. "No fair."

"Sota, let them rest." Mama said smiling. "They're rarely here and they barely sleep."

"Okay mama." Sota said smiling.

Sota started putting up the groceries as Mama started cooking dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came so Inuyasha was awake first and he just stayed on the bed to let Kagome and Yusha sleep.

"She's so beautiful." Inuyasha thought. "Kikyo only let me hug her once but she didn't even return my affection."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome has let me give her a hug and so much more." Inuyasha thought smiling. "She even saved me from Kaguya without a second thought."

Kagome began to stir and she woke up.

"Good morning." Kagome said smiling.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said smiling.

Yusha barked and he wagged his tail.

"Kagome, if you like, you're more than welcome to come with me to see Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "I'm not going to hurt you any longer."

"Inuyasha, you can go on your own. I trust and I always have." Kagome said. "I was being selfish and let my childish ways get the better of me. I will go if you ask me to go though."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said.

"We should start getting ready." Kagome said. "I have a kit to take care of."

The couple kissed and they started getting ready after they let Yusha out of the room.

"I really can get use to this." Inuyasha thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Feudal Era, the gang was waking up so Kaede was reheating last night's stew for breakfast and Sango made the tea.

"Inuyasha is not back yet." Shippo said.

"Shippo, you need to let Inuyasha be." Miroku said. "He's a grown man and things like this are not your concern."

"How can you say that MIroku?" Shippo asked upset. "He's hurting Kagome!"

"Don't you think you hurt Kagome by bringing it up while she's around?" Miroku asked.

Shippo was silent.

"They're adults and you're a child." Sango said. "Stay out of their business."

"They're right Shippo." Kaede said.

"This means that I'm the one that has to protect Kagome since you're going to let her keep getting hurt by Inuyasha." Shippo said serious face.

A punch on the head landed on Shippo's head and he was in pain.

"No one is going to protect Kagome but me you little runt." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"How can you protect her when you're always going after Kikyo?" Shippo asked pissed.

"That is enough Shippo!" Kagome said pissed off.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo said with a smile. "Inuyasha hit me."

"Good because what you said was uncalled for." Kagome said with a stern voice. "Inuyasha always does his best to protect me, protect you, and the others. He had kept up fed and has given shelter when he we couldn't find a village to stay in."

"He went with Kikyo last night." Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha was not with Kikyo. He was with me last night. From now, you're going to behave and Inuyasha will be discipline you in any way he seems fit." Kagome said. "I'm tired of your childish ways and you're not getting your way any longer."

"Stupid half-breed." Shippo whispered so low that only the demons could hear.

Inuyasha's ears flattened but Kagome's temper was flaring.

"How dare you say that about Inuyasha especially after everything he has done for you?" Kagome asked pissed. "He even avenged your father from the Thunder Brothers. This is not a great to repay him. You're staying here from our journeys until all of us decide when you're ready to travel with us!"

"That's not fair!" Shippo whined.

"Kaede, may I have some subjugation beads please?" Kagome asked.

Kaeded handed the beads to Kagome and she placed them on Shippo. She said a prayer and Shippo was a new order of the beads.

"What's his word Kagome?" Sango asked.

"This one is going to work differently." Kagome replied.

"Stupid Inuyasha." Shippo whispered.

Shippo's face went flat to the ground and the others were wide eyed.

"Shippo needs to figure out how this one works or he will have it forever." Kagome said. "Shippo nor anyone else will have the power on me to sit Inuyasha."

Inuyasha waited to go to flat face on the floor but he didn't.

"I've removed the spell off the rosary." Kagome said. "I don't want to accidentally sit you."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips and they went to sit down next to Miroku and Sango.

"Your stew smells delicious Kaede." Kagome said.

"Thank you, child." Kaede said.

As the ladies talked and Shippo went to the corner to sit, Miroku scooted next to Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha." Miroku whispered with a sly smile. "How was it?"

"Keh." Inuyasha replied. "None of your damn business lecherous monk."


End file.
